Chroniques de Garrech Mach
by AntaresTheTurtwig
Summary: Chaque étudiant du monastère de Garrech Mach a son histoire. Explorons à travers une série d'OS chacun d'entre elles et plongeons nous au cœur de l'univers de Fire Emblem Three House!
1. Lysithea - Elle détestait la nuit

**Lysithea** **\- Elle détestait la nuit**

Elle détestait la nuit. Elle détestait la nuit et ses longs moments de solitude dans les ténèbres. L'obscurité réveillait ses souvenirs et ses angoisses les plus secrets. Elle détestait la nuit où le danger paraît partout à chaque instant. Elle détestait la nuit.

Blottie dans sa couette, elle luttait contre la fatigue qui pesait sur ses yeux lourds. La nuit l'effrayait, mais l'idée de s'endormir encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas s'abandonner au sommeil. Surtout pas.

Si elle s'endormait, elle serait en proie aux pires cauchemars, à des visions d'horreur qui la hantait sans relâche. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir. A aucun prix. Elle voulait tout oublier, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Seule la mort l'en délivrerait.

Elle se sentait si seule quand la nuit venait. Seule au monde. Seule face à ses cauchemars. Seule face à son passé. Elle n'avait pas toujours été seule. Il y'en avait d'autre. Elle avait des frères et sœurs. Ses petits frères. Sa petite sœur. Ils étaient morts. Ils étaient morts et elle avait survécu. Pas pour longtemps.

Elle commença à s'agiter dans son lit. Ses souvenirs revenaient encore et encore. Assez! Elle voulait que ça cesse. Ses frères. Sa sœur. Partis pour toujours dans la souffrance.Leur regard… Assez!

Quand le jours viendrait-il? Elle frissonna.

Dans l'ombre, ils semblaient là. Toujours là. A l'observer en silence. Ils ne pouvaient plus parler. Ils étaient morts. Elle avait survécu. A quel prix? Ils étaient là. Que pouvait-elle leur dire?

Elle devinait leur silhouette dans la nuit. Des silhouettes difformes. Si petits… Elle sentit leurs regards l'oppresser.

Elle détestait la nuit. Elle se serra contre son oreiller. A présent elle regrettait d'avoir jeté sa peluche. Désormais elle était tout à fait seul face aux ombres. Face à la nuit. Face à sa terreur. Pourquoi?

Pourquoi étaient-ils partis? Pourquoi était-elle seule? Pourquoi les cauchemars l'assaillait-il chaque nuit? Elle avait oublié. Elle voulait oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

Quand la nuit venait, chaque bruit l'effrayait. Chaque bruit étaient eux. Eux. Tapis dans les ténèbres, ils l'attendaient. Eux. Ils dissipaient les silhouettes fluettes pour les remplacer par quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant encore. Eux. La cause de tous ses cauchemars. Eux. Ils étaient là eux aussi. Toutes les nuits. Et elle était seule. Seule avec les silhouettes. Elle les rejoindra bientôt, elle le savait.

Chaque nuit qui passait, la rapprochait encore un peu plus des ombres qui la tourmentaient. Elle les rejoindrait un jour. Bientôt. A cause d'eux. Ceux des cauchemars. Ceux de son passé. Eux.

Ceux qui avaient tués ses frères. Sa sœur. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pensât à eux. Pas une nuit ne passait sans qu'elle ne sentît leur présence. Mais elle était seule. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie avec eux?

Elle sursauta. Des bruits dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas? Elle glissa sa tête sous sa couverture. Eux.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de quand ils avaient commencé à venir. Elle était trop jeune à cette époque. Elle ne se souvient que d'eux. Et rien d'autre. Des Expériences inhumaines. Elle avait survécu. Mais elle était seule. Où étaient passés ses frères et sœurs? Ils lui avaient imposés une deuxième marque. Eux. Une deuxième marque qui lui ferait rejoindre ses frères et sœurs. Une deuxième marque indélébile. Eux. Revenaient-ils la chercher?

Un miaulement à la porte. Satanés chats. Les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Elle était à nouveau seule.

Quand le jours allait-il se lever?

Elle détestait la nuit.


	2. Dimitri - Reunion at dawn

**Dimitri - Reunion at dawn**

Le premier ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était mort, tellement il était ivre. Difficile à dire s'il était la vigile du camp où s'ils n'avaient juste pas jugé nécessaire de faire surveiller l'entrée de leur basement? Après tout qui serait assez fou pour les attaquer? Les impériaux? Trop occupés à envahir leurs voisins.

Cela importait peu à Dimitri. Armée de sa lance dont la taille semblait démesurée, il pénétra à pas rapides dans le campement. Derrière lui, le professeur et son épée légendaire le suivait sans le perdre des yeux.

Les bandits avaient installé leur camp dans les ruines d'un village non loin du monastère. Le vent froid de la nuit engourdissait ses membres, mais ses mains tremblaient pour une tout autre raison.

I

Elles avaient soif.

Et Dimitri était venu épancher cette soif. Sans attendre que le Professeur ne le suive, il pénétra à grand pas seul dans le camp infesté de brigands.

Un groupe de buveurs s'était installé sur des pierres pour consommer leur bouteille, il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dégainer leurs armés. Eméchés par la boisson, c'est à peine s'ils se rendirent comptent que Dimitri fondait sur eux, avant de finir dépecés par quelques violents coups de lance.

Les hommes avaient été réduits en une bouillie informe en quelques secondes, mais cela ne l'avait en rien rassasié. Cependant, leurs cris d'agonis ne manqueraient pas de d'alerter les bandits, et bientôt, le reste de la bande rappliquerait pour éliminer les intrus imprudents.

Dimitri les attendait de pieds ferme. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Ses mains avaient toujours soifs.

Le professeur le rejoint enfin, constatant stoïquement le triste spectacle que Dimitri avait laissé derrière lui, sans dire mots.

Il ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un poil depuis 5 ans qu'il avait disparu.

Il n'eu pas le temps pour détailler le visage du Professeur, car une première vague d'assaillant commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

_-Ramenez moi la tête de ses connards!_ S'écria une voix. Dimitri ne put déterminer d'où elle venait mais il savait que son sang nourrirait sa lance.

Une trentaine de combattants avaient fait leur apparition avec la ferme intention de les transpercer de leurs lames, mais Dimitri ne semblait éprouver aucune peur, seulement une excitation sourde à l'idée de manier sa lance à nouveau.

Son arme avait une portée titanesque et ses adversaires s'en rendirent bientôt compte lorsqu'il se mit à tracer de grands mouvements, taillant en deux la première rangée de brigands.

Leurs têtes tombèrent sur le sol en faisant un bruit satisfaisant. Les malfrats reculèrent d'un pas d'un air mal assuré.

Un instant d'hésitation qui allait coûter la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux. Dimitri se lança à corps perdu dans la mêlée, emportant la vie de quelques-uns des combattants de plus de sa lance déjà rouge de sang.

Dimitri se mouvait comme une bête au milieu des brigands, enchaînant des larges et sauvages coups, tranchant son chemin avec sa lance.

Un sentiment grisant parcouru rapidement son cœur, soulageant un court instant la rancœur torturant son cœur. Mais il n'en avait pas assez. Il n'en avait jamais assez.

Il était totalement submergé par ses adversaires à présent. Les brigands étaient innombrables, après tout c'était la plus grande bande des environs. Peut-être était-il imprudent de mener l'assaut à seulement deux. Mais ce genre de réflexion n'atteignait plus Dimitri. Il était devenu comme une bête sauvage seulement attiré par l'odeur du sang. Mais il avait beau semer les cadavres derrière lui, il venait des bandits encore et encore.

Derrière lui le Professeur déchainait son épée divine en pulvérisant des rangs entiers d'assaillants sans quitter son air imperturbable. Mais il avait beau être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un Dieu, même lui avait des limites à l'énergie qu'il pouvait déployer.

Dimitri commençait dangereusement à se fatiguer. Ses mouvements commençaient à être plus secs, plus saccadés, et il commençait à accumuler les blessures. Une épée taillada son épaule, une flèche se planta dans sa jambe. Un puissant coup de massue fit voler sa lance en éclat.

Peut-être allait-il finalement tomber maintenant? Après des années de massacres, ce jour devait bien venir… Non! Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant! Il avait encore un chose à accomplir avant sa mort. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir…

Avec une énergie féroce il se ressaisit et envoya bouler le guerrier à la massue d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine. On lui enlevait son arme? Peu importe il se battrait à main nue s'il le fallait. On disait de lui qu'il avait la force d'une bête, ses adversaires du jours le découvrirait à leurs dépens… Il brisa deux côtes à un épéiste qui avait la malchance de penser son adversaire totalement désarmée, puis brisa le crâne à un archer qui s'était trop rapproché de lui.

Il ne vit pas venir un coup de masse qui le propulsa à plusieurs mètres et qui le sonna plusieurs secondes.

Lorsqu'il parvint tant bien que mal à relever la tête, il vit un des brigands la lame levée, prêt à prélever sa tête… avant qu'une flèche vint se planter dans le sien d'un coup sec.

Le guerrier s'écroula brusquement.

_-Dimitri!_

Une voix s'était élevée depuis l'arrière du champ de bataille. Dimitri ne put le percevoir mais il n'avait pas besoin de le voir. Il ne connaissait qu'un d'archer assez habile pour réussir ce tir…

Un bataillon sorti brusquement des ruines… Un bataillon rempli de visages qui lui étaient familiers… Ashe, Annette, Sylvain, Mercedes, Ingrid et même Félix… Pourquoi étaient-ils venus?

Il ne voulait pas les revoir. Cinq ans avaient passés, et pourtant, même s'ils avaient grandi, ils semblaient être restés les mêmes. Mais lui, lui il n'était plus le même. Il était mort et quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remplacé. Le Dimitri qu'eux avaient connus n'était plus là.


	3. Dedue - Le sens du devoir

C'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir?

Dedue tenta de se relever, mais ses membres en lambeaux n'avaient plus assez de force cela. Son sang se vidait peu à peu de son corps massif et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Les soldats impériaux qui gardaient la prison l'avaient assené d'innombrables coups de lances et d'épées durant l'assaut, si bien que son corps entier semblait tailladé et parsemé de blessures.

Mais Dedue avait tenu bon. Il était solide et son armure était de bonne facture, celle qui l'avait accompagné depuis la chute de Garrech Mach.

Et puis Dedue avait une mission qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Il s'était engouffré dans la tour qui servait de prison aux individus les plus dangereux du Royaume, placé sous une surveillance implacable. Seul. Dedue n'avait ressenti aucune peur au moment de plonger dans cette mission suicide, guidé uniquement par son sens du devoir.

Il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait probablement pas vivant… et il avait visiblement vu juste.

En entrant dans la prison, il avait abandonné toute subtilité et, munit uniquement de sa lance et de son armure, il avait taillé son chemin, en découpant en morceaux les gardes pris au dépourvu.

Les gardiens de l'Empire ne s'étaient absolument pas préparés à une attaque surprise et la plupart avaient été transpercé d'une lance avant même d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur leur arme.

Mais une fois l'instant de surprise passée les gardiens s'étaient rapidement réorganisés et l'avaient encerclé. Ils n'étaient pas de taille contre lui… Mais il n'était qu'un homme après tout et même le plus fort des hommes ne pouvaient lutter contre un nombre aussi important d'adversaires…

Mais par la force du destin ou pas l'énergie du condamné, il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à sa cellule. La cellule de Dimitri. La cellule de l'homme auquel il avait prêté allégeance, il y'avait de ça maintenant des années.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer. Qu'il avait pris tous ces risques. Pour lui. Il s'était retrouvé finalement devant Dimitri, épuisé, sa lance à deux doigts de se briser, le visage balafré de nombreuses coupures.

Dimitri ne s'était pas non plus avéré en meilleur état… Visiblement éprouvé par des mois d'emprisonnements, par les privations et les sévices corporelles, il avait visiblement connu des meilleurs jours…

Du prince fringuant faisant ses classes à Garrech Mach, il ne semblait rester plus rien.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé, la saleté s'était incrustée sur son visage, et ses yeux… ses yeux qui inspiraient jadis la bienveillance, avaient cédés leur place à un regard fou, celui d'une bête sauvage, d'un prédateur affamé.

Mais pour Dedue, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Dimitri était son seigneur, et il le tirerait de cette geôle.

Et il avait réussi. L'imposante masse qu'il avait apporté avec lui, attachée au dos de son armure, bien que particulièrement handicapante du fait de son poids, avait parfaitement remplie son rôle en fracassant les barreaux de la geôle dans un effort surhumain.

Dimitri pris plusieurs secondes pour se décider à sortir de sa cellule, et resta silencieux.

C'était tant mieux, l'heure n'était pas aux paroles. Dans quelques instants, les gardes qui n'avaient pas été vaincus se rassembleraient pour tenter de stopper leur évasion.

Il savait que sortir de la prison serait bien plus ardue que n'avait été son entrée. Epuisé et blessé, sans l'effet de surprise, et avec Dimitri à protéger, c'était à ce moment là savait-il que la partie allait se corser.

Comme ils s'y attendait, les gardiens se placèrent rapidement sur leur chemin. Il avança en traçant de grandes trajectoires avec sa lance pour tenir ses adversaires à distance, mais il ne put les tenir à respect bien longtemps et il dut à nouveau jouer de la lance pour tenter de les repousser.

Dedue se souvint de l'émulation qui l'avait envahi à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas venu pour conduire son seigneur à la mort…

En parlant de lui, celui-ci avait paru bouillonner à la vue des soldats impérieux qui gardaient la prison…

Bien que désarmé et affaiblie, il s'élança dans la mêlée et percuta à mains nu l'un des gardes. Dedue connaissait la force surhumaine de son seigneur, liée à son Emblème, mais le voir à l'œuvre ne manquait jamais de le surprendre. Surtout quand ce dernier s'employait à s'acharner sur un bataillon d'adversaire de ses propres mains.

Dedue avait pu ressentir toute la fureur de Dimitri, une rage finalement libérée après avoir été contenue des mois durant.

Mais malgré sa hargne, Dimitri n'était pas invulnérable loin de là, tout comme l'armure impressionnante de Dedue ne pouvait le protéger de tous les assauts…

Dedue n'avait aucune idée de comment ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à la sortie de la prison, lassant derrière eux une nuée de cadavres démembrés…

Mais il avait vite perdu espoir en constatant qu'une troupe les attendaient dehors… Les gardes avaient appelé des renforts pour leur empêcher de s'échapper.

Dedue savait alors qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Mais Dimitri devait s'échappait vivant. Il le fallait.

Il jeta un regard à son seigneur. Les mains souillées de sang et de chair, le visage déformé par la haine, les blessures partout sur son corps et son visage, l'un des yeux semblaient même avoir été atteint par une lance pendant le combat, mais il gardait la majesté et la prestance qui rappelait tant bien que mal son statut: celui de prince du Royaume… de Roi du Royaume en fait. Il devait vivre. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

Dedue avait alors interpellé Dimitri. Il lui avait ordonné de fuir. Le premier ordre qu'il ait jamais donné à son seigneur. Et le dernier.

Il voyait qu'il en coutait à Dimitri de s'enfuit mai il réussit à le dissuader d'un regard. Son jour n'était pas encore venu. Il le savait. Il avait encore quelque chose à accomplir.

Il réussi à le dissuader d'un regard de filer. Pendant ce temps-là, il les retiendrait, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Et il avait tenu aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, emportant dans sa tombe le plus possible des soldats impérieux, gagnant le plus possible de temps pour laisser Dimitri s'enfuir.

Mais il fut bientôt submergé par le nombre de soldat qui le transpercèrent de partout de leurs lances, avant de le laisser pour mort dans les rues boueuses de la capitale du Royaume.

A présent, voilà qu'il agonisait, seul, dans le froid et la crasse.

Ces chiens de l'empire n'avaient même pas prix le soin de l'achever correctement!

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait réussi sa mission. Il était sûr que Dimitri avait su quitter la capitale pour trouver un lieu sur où s'abriter pour penser ses plaies.

Il était mort pour le seigneur qu'il avait juré de protéger. Pouvait-on rêver d'un meilleur trépas? Sa dette était finalement payée. Sa seule tristesse était qu'il ne pourrait plus veiller sur lui, au moment où il en avait le plus besoin…

Ses mains gelés et percés à plusieurs endroits le faisaient affreusement souffrir et la mort tardait à venir le délivrer de la douleur insupportable omniprésente dans son corps.

_-Tient bon mon frère…_ Prononça une voix. _Tu n'es pas destiné à périr aujourd'hui._

Des hommes au teint aussi mat que lui s'approchèrent de lui.

Des Duscuriens. Descompatriotes. Des frères étaient venus pour lui...


End file.
